Where They Left Off
by wakingonprospit
Summary: Earl and Cecil were in a relationship a long time ago, but with the growing distance in their ages, and the stress that this put on Earl, their relationship fell apart. Now, with Earl suddenly finding himself as an adult, he feels as though he is ready to be with Cecil again and pick everything up from where they left off.


"I think we really have something here." Earl smiles softly at his childhood friend, resting his hand gently on top of Cecil's.

The radio host smiles softly at the familiar contact. "Me too," he says in his normal, low and lulling voice.

It was odd. Finally being as old as Cecil. The red head can't remember how long it had been since they were the same age. He had been nineteen for so long, watching his best friend and former boyfriend grow up without him. This is the first time they've talked since Earl woke up and found himself as an adult. This was because of two reasons. The first was because since Earl now has a very busy job, one that he didn't even remember getting, he hasn't had time to visit Cecil. The other reason was due to him being too nervous to ask to see the other man.

He was hoping that, since they were the same age now, that they'd be able to pick up where they left off long ago. The two had been dating for almost three years before they broke up due to the oddness of Earl's aging. Neither can remember what initially caused the split, apart from the stress of Earl not getting any older. But now, they'd be able to finally catch back up, and make up for all of their lost time.

The redhead squeezes Cecil's hand gently before standing up and smiling as he turns to leave the recording studio.

"And now a word from our sponsors."

When Cecil finally gets off work that night, Earl is there waiting for him. He had taken off of his own job early, just so he could meet him tonight.

"Earl, hello," Cecil smiles softly, walking out the door of the Night Vale Community Radio Station and making his way to his long lost friend.

"Hey Cecil," Earl fidgets slightly with the sleeve of his shirt, looking the other man over briefly.

"What're you still doing here, Earl? Did you forget something?"

The redhead shakes his head, letting out a quiet, almost breathless laugh. "I just," he begins, "I just thought it'd be nice... If I could walk you home."

The blond radio host looks surprised for a moment, as if he really wasn't expecting Earl to suggest that. "You really didn't have to. That's so sweet of you," Cecil grins as he walks over to his friend, gesturing down the road and starting to walk in that direction, "Well I suppose I can't deny you since you've been waiting so long."

Earl smiles softly as he falls into step beside the other. For the first few minutes, they say nothing. There was so much that they needed to catch up on, but neither of them seemed to know where the best place to start would be. They simply walk close together like they use to back in high school, but this time, they stare down at the sidewalk below them in silence.

"You're taller than the last time I saw you," Cecil finally speaks up with a friendly smile, turning his attention to the person beside him.

Earl can't help but laugh. Of course that would be something that Cecil would think of to start off a conversation. "Older too," the former boy scout adds with a smile. then after another few seconds of silence, adds, "It's really weird... Being an adult."

Cecil nods with a smile. "Yes, It seems like things were so much simpler when we were in high school."

The blond sounds as though he actually understands, but Earl knows that that isn't the case. After the way Cecil had blown off the idea of him being nineteen for so long while they were broadcasting his show, Earl knew that his old friend couldn't ever understand what he had been through.

It was hurtful; to know that Cecil hadn't taken notice of the increasing age gap between them. Did he really not take into consideration that Earl was still a child when Cecil had turned into a man? How could he not when the two of them had been so close?

None of that mattered now, Earl tries to reassure himself. He and Cecil were back like they should be. They could be together again. Everything would be alright.

The rest of the walk to Cecil's house is filled with Cecil talking about his job. He tells Earl about some of the new equipment that the station has bought, about the floating cat that lives in the men's bathroom, hovering four feet above the floor by the sink. Earl walks next to him quietly, smiling softly as he remembers everything that the two of them had missed out on for so many years.

"This is me," Cecil finally says as they approach the steps up to his home. "It was really great talking to you again Earl. Just like old times."

The redhead smiles softly at Cecil, stepping in a little closer. "Yeah," he pauses for a moment staring at the other man silently before speaking up, "Hey... Cecil? Do you think we can pick up where we left off?"

The radio hosts tilts his head slightly, the smile on his face not faltering for even a moment. "What do you mean, Earl?"

The chef shifts slightly from foot to foot, trying to think of a way to explain what he means. "Just-" he stops and sighs out quietly, before stepping forward to close the space between them. His left hand circles around Cecil's lower back to pull him close, and his right moves to cup the side of his face gently. His lips find the other man's with ease as everything slides into place.

For a moment, everything that was wrong throughout space and time corrected itself. For a moment, years and years of pain and heartbreak are easily forgotten with the other in his arms, kissing him back. For a moment, everything is right.

He feels one hand running up into his bright red hair, and another balling into a fist, holding onto the front of his shirt. A familiar pair of lips move against his own with practiced ease as the two share their first kiss since they were both young.

After about a minute, he pulls away from the kiss, taking a small breath. The lips against his disappear. "I love you," Earl says quietly, not yet opening his eyes.

"I-... I-"

He waits to hear the words said back to him, then he waits a moment more. He feels the hands leave his hair and chest, then feels the other man pull away gently, and hears him take a step back.

Earl opens his eyes to find Cecil stepping away from him. The blond's eyes are glassy and his mouth is slightly agape. He looks surprised, at both Earl and at himself.

"I can't."

Earl feels his heart dropping. Reality hits him hard in the chest, sending a nauseating ache through his body. He opens his mouth to say something. Anything. But Cecil is already talking again.

"I can't. I won't. Carlos-" Tears brim at the radio host's eyes as he takes another step back. "I love Carlos. I- I need to call him... I'm sorry."

Carlos. Who was Carlos? Too much had changed. Cecil loved Carlos now.

Earl stares after Cecil, heartbroken and humiliated as Cecil turns away and walks into his home.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading my first ever Welcome to Night Vale fic! There will be plenty more very soon so please leave me a comment to let me know if you enjoyed this one!_**

 ** _I have big plans for a pretty big CecilxCarlos fic. (hopefully around 5k words) and also a twin au for Cecil, Carlos, Kevin, and Diego that me and a friend are collabing on so look forward to that... yeah. Thank you so much for reading :3_**


End file.
